Deteriorate
by sseance
Summary: Luck has never been a concept known to Aurora. So many things that can go wrong, always do. Little good has ever come to her, and when it does, it's always too good to be true. Can someone new, or even old in her life change that in a new school? [MCL love triangle]
1. New Life

**De·te·ri·o·rate **

**Verb**

**Become progressively worse.~**

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving me for _tigers_..." I slumped with my arms crossed over my chest in the passenger seat of my mothers black Jeep.

My mom sighed, turning into the small town of Amoris off of the highway. "_Bengal _tigers, Aurora, _endangered _Bengal tigers. There's people killing these poor creatures, and I can't help it if this is my job. It'll only be a few years, and you'll have your own apartment, teenagers _dream _of this. Why can't you just be happy?"

I closed my eyes briefly, knowing I had just lost a week long argument. My mother is an animal rights activist with WWF. She's going to Asia for four years, starting tomorrow, to help with poaching and all... Lucky me, I don't have a father, so my mom is moving me into an apartment on my own in Amoris, since my aunt Agatha lives there.

Lost in my thoughts, I barley noticed we had already pulled up to the apartment. My mother stepped out of the car and started taking put boxes and setting them on the sidewalk to bring up-stairs. "Are you going to help?"

After we had brought all the boxes up the stairs, mom took out her phone, and quickly glanced at it, checking the time. "_Shit..._" She mumbled under her breath. "I'm sorry this is so soon sweetie, but I have to go. Here." She pulled out the remaining cash from her wallet and leafed through it. "500. That should cover food for the month." She passed it off to me, and I set it on the kitchen counter.

"Mom..." Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Oh, sweetie..." She wrapped me in a hug and set her hand on the back of my head. "It'll be alright, I promise. I'll be visiting every few months to check up on you, and you have your aunt Agatha down the street." I nodded, not even daring to bring up how insane my mothers beloved sister is. "Here," She handed me the key to her car, "I'm going to call a cab, you keep it. Drive around with all the friends you're going to make."I smiled and gave her one last hug. "I have to go now darling... Be good." She waved at me from across the room, before leaving the rather large one bedroom flat for god knows how long.

I watched her get in a cab outside from the window, and stayed watching until she was out of sight. When I could no longer see the bright yellow tint of the small car, I turned to the piles of boxes in the furnished living room, and started to unpack.

"_WAAAH-_" I fell out of bed to the oh-so-lovely sound of my blaring alarm clock, apparently at top volume. Groaning face down on the ground, I threw a pillow out of it, knocking it off my night stand, landing it upside down, with the speaker facing up. It only got louder. It became apparent to me that sitting there wouldn't do anything. I got up, and flicked the small switch to turn off the alarm sound.

I walked across the hall into the bathroom, and jumped back at the sight of myself in the mirror. My hair was a complete disaster. I ran my brush through it a few times, amazingly evening it out to how it normally was. I threw on a small bit of make up, then walked back over the my bedroom. I scanned my closet. Nothing was exactly 'first day of school', so I settled on a fitting Winged Skull t-shirt, a pair of white, ripped skinny jeans, an over-sized black hoodie, and plain black boots.

I looked over at the clock. _Fifteen minutes until a new torturous hell begins._ I had a quick bowl of cereal before grabbing my bag and running out to my car. I'll have to get used to saying that.

I pulled into the student parking lot of Sweet Amoris High and parked my car in the first available spot I saw. Probably not the best idea, considering it was an insanely nice day, and most students seemed to be hanging out there before class started. I clutched my fringed grey book bag to my side, feeling possibly hundreds of students eyes burning holes through me. I let my eyes wander from face to face, nerds, jocks, preps, but one guy in particular caught my eye. He was standing next to a guy in classy, Victorian style clothing, and hair that resembled mine, but with black tips, and two different colored eyes, but he himself looked much different. He had fire truck red hair that was obviously dyed, and red eyes that where almost scarily similar to mine. I kept walling, now aware that he was staring back with equal curiosity, but not caring, until I ran right into someone, causing us both to fell flat down on the hot asphalt.

He sighed and picked himself up, offering me his hand. He pushed a piece of his messy, blond hair out of his eye and brushed off his clean, white shirt. "Sorry, I wasn't really looking where I was going..." He held a copy of To Kill A Mockingbird up for a moment with an awkward smile on his face.

I chuckled, "I can see why, it's a good book. I'm Aurora, I'm new."

His face lit up at the mention of my name. "I'm Nathaniel, I'm the student body president, I was actually supposed to handle your transfer. Want to just come with me now?" I nodded and followed along behind him into the building. I turned around to see that the guy who was watching me before had gone already. _Who was he?_

"I think that's pretty much everything... I just need your signed enrollment form, and you're good to go." He smiled warmly while I dug through my bag. I pulled out the form and handed it to him.

He quickly scanned it over, before turning it over, and pointing to a blank spot next to my moms signature. "You need your feather to sign as well..."

I looked him blankly in the eyes. "My dad's dead." I said plainly.

A look of embarrassment crossed his face, and he looked down, setting the form in my folder. "I'm sorry..." He said, quietly. I turned out of the room, and walked out of the building, needing to get out. I walked around to the side. Minimal windows, dark, quiet, perfect. I sat down cross-legged with my back to the building and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of my bag. It always helped me cope with the stress of everyday life, which with my luck, wasn't all that great.

I pulled one out and slid it in between my lips, and lit it. In between blowing out puffs of smoke, and replying to texts, mostly from my mom, I did't even notice someone come up next to me.

"New girl cuts class for a smoke. Alert the media." I jumped at the sound of his voice, and looked up to see the red-headed guy from before.

"Snaky red-head approaches defenseless girl in dark. Alert the police." I chuckled, and he smirked, and slid down the wall next the me.

"Oh, I'm not _that _bad, am I?" He said with a fake pouty voice. I let out a small laugh when he pulled out a smoke as well.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while, each with our cigarettes, before I decided to break the silence. "As fun as this has been, I don't exactly want to ditch my full first day, so I'll just be going now..."

I picked myself up off the ground, and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Do what you want, free country." He shrugged from his spot on the cold grass as I turned the corner. He opened his eyes, in sudden realization. "Wait."

I turned around and saw he was looking right at me. "What's your name."

I paused. It was more of a demand than a question really. I debated whether or not to tell him, quickly, but I came to the conclusion that he would find out anyway. "Aurora."

He let the thought process before nodding once. "Ca stile."

I smiled and turned the corner, making my way through the halls to my first, already-totally late-for, class.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, so I originally published this on Quotev under the same name, but after three chapters, it got no attention from anyone, so I though I would post it here. It felt really short for FF, so I added all 3 chapters for this. If it doesn't run well, it's my fault. I put three dashes in between where the chapters split, but from now on, I'll only be uploading on here, in chapters probably a bit smaller than this one.**


	2. Class

**I'll be honest, I wasn't that proud with the last chapter, but it was 3 put together from a few months ago so sorry if it didn't exactly flow. I tried to aim for 300 words on Quotev, but I almost feel like I've moved up a rank in sorts by writing on FF, so I'll try for 1000 now, on here.**

**~SS**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I walked into my first class, history, and surprisingly was only ten minutes late. The teacher turned to me, stopping mid sentence. He had small round glasses, and short black hair, and was wearing a blue sweatshirt over a simple white dress shirt, although I only saw the collar. He seemed a little lost in his own lesson, so I assumed he must be relatively new to teaching. He smiled at me, "You must be Aurora. I'm Mr. Faraize. I assume you where just finishing up your registration?" I nodded at him. He nodded back in reply and gestured for me to take a seat.

I quickly scanned over the class. There was only three seats left; one next to Nathaniel, one in the front row, in between a girl with ginger red hair and a girl with purple hair, and one in the back next to a guy who looked like he was from the Victorian era. I decided to sit next to Victorian boy.

I listened intently to Mr. Faraizes' lecture on the bubonic plague, taking occasional notes. After a while, I got bored of hearing all things I've heard before; as honestly, this is eighth grade work, not tenth. I started randomly drawing in my notebook, and in a few minutes, had a pretty good sketch of an eye. I noticed the guy in the Victorian clothing trying slightly to get my attention.

I turned to him questioningly. "I'm Lysander." He said plainly.

I smiled, trying to be friendly. "Aurora."

"I just noticed your shirt, you're a winged skull fan?"

I looked down at my outfit choice, momentarily forgetting what I wore. "Oh, yeah. Favorite band." I smiled, this time genuine. "You?"

"I'm a fan." He seemed to be really calm.

"Cool." I said earnestly, and turned back to my sketch.

Class was over only a few minutes later. The bull rung over the room and everyone started to pack up, barley acknowledging Faraize stating the homework assignment. I scribbled it down on my arm as to not forget, and made my way into the hall.

"Aurora!" Ken was my my side a mere few steps out of the classroom. "What do you have next?"

He looked hopeful, clearly knowing we didn't have first period together. I pulled out my schedule and looked over it quickly. "Uhm... Art."

He smiled like a kid at Disney Land for the first time, "Me too!" He practically shouted. "I know where it is, let's walk together!" Before I even had time to object, he already had grabbed my hand and was leading me down the hall. It's not that I don't like Ken, in fact, he's actually really great, it's just that he can be to over bearing. Like, in the ninth grade, we had this winter formal dance at our old school, we had a Queen crowned for it, and, of course the most popular girl in school, a twelfth grader I didn't even know, won; BUT, when _I _didn't win, Ken demanded a re-count. Looking back on it, it really was kind of sweet, but like I said, over bearing.

Despite all that though, he's never asked me out. Sure, he tells me he loves me and buys me presents, we even made cookies together once, but he's never asked me to be his...you-know-what...but I'm not even sure what I would say if he did, so I guess it's a good thing.

Ken and I stumbled through the door to the art room. It was a long narrow room with shelves on every wall housing paints, art books, canvas, paper, brushes, pretty much anything you can think of. There was three rectangular tables set side by side long ways running down the middle of the room with stools all around them. Most people weren't there yet, and iroically, it seemed everyone I had either met or agnolaged so far was in this class. Lysander sat next to Castile, and the ginger girl and the one with the purple hair where seated across from them. I came around them and leaned down with my elbows on the table.

"Her Lysander, do you mind if I sit here?" I tried to be polite as a could obviously tell how he was.

He had his knuckles bushing against his chin as he spoke. "I see no problem with it."

There was silence for a second when the ginger girl spoke. "I'm Iris," She said, brightly. "And that's Violette." She gestured to the girl with the purple hair who gave me a little wave.

"I'm Aurora, that's Ken." I nodded over to Ken, who had decided to take a set to my left.

Iris's eyes brightened, "Are you two dating?" My eyes widened, and it earned the attention of Castiel, who had been texting or maybe playing Angry Birds, I don't know.

Ken and I spoke simultaneously, Me with a shocked _'no' _and him with an excited _'yes'. _ It came out between us as a sort of _nes._ I sighed, "No, no we're not. Just friends." Iris shrugged as the teacher walked in, and class started.

* * *

**954 words. I could do better, but I feel this is close enough, I could fit more in, but I'll save it for the next chapter, as I feel like it'll lead to some more than I want for this chapter. If you didn't notice, I added the description that this IS supposed to be a love triangle, but that won't come until later. I'll have a huge time skip coming up soon, but yeah. Follow, Favorite, Review 3**

**~SS**


	3. Roofs, Texts, and New Friends

The rest of class consisted of sketching, and all of us getting to know each other in our small group. I learned that Castiel was about as big of a Winged Skull fan as you can get, and we where both kind of weirded out by the fact that we hadn't noticed each others shirts sooner. I learned that Lysander was _huge _on classic litteriture, and modern day classics. Apparently, shy as she may be, Violette's an amazing artist. All of us spent class talking about whatever came into our minds, and I found it surprising how easy they where to talk to. Near the end of class, Ken mentioned his love for cookies, and Iris offered to bring him some, which he smiled at. I felt a pang of jealousy, but blew it off.

The rest of the day went by as normal, but as I was about to leave, I heard a voice calling after me. "Hey, New girl!"

I turned around to see Castiel walking towards me. "Yeah?" I questioned.

He smirked, "Come on, I want to show you something." He lead me past the side of the schoole where we had met, not illuminated under the intense afternoon sun, and around the back. He looked back and forth, then pulled a key out of his pocket, and unlocked a door.

Most people might get kind of suspicious at this point, but there was just something about him that made me want to trust him. He walked in through the door, with me trailing behind. We went up a few flights of stairs, before landing upon another door. Without the need for a key, Castiel threw open the door, and I felt the fresh air hit my face from behind him.

He held the door and allowed me to walk out in front of him. We where on the roof of the school. From here, we had a view of nearly all of Amoris. I could see the bank across the street, the clothes shop, my apartment, nearly everything. It seemed the only taller thing around was a cliff off in the distance. I made a mental note to check it out later.

I barley even remembered that Castiel was there until the smell of smoke filled my nose. I turned to him and saw he was leaning against the door. "Are we supposed to be up here?" I asked, stupidly.

He gave me a look that said, _No shit. _"Of course not. Are we aloud to be? Also, no." He took a drag of his smoke before stubbing it out on the concrete roof. "I took the keys a while ago, Lysander and I come up here alot."

I nodded in understanding. "But, why bring me up here then? Aren't you afraid I'll tell?"

He smirked. "I know you won't. And because you're...well, you're different." I nodded again and sat leaning against the railing, bordering the roof, right across from him, a few inches between our feet. We sat in silence for a while, listening to the distant murmurs of the schools many inhabitants slowly fade as the afternoon dragged on.

After the voices had gone for the day, we talked. We talked about music, and bands, even hair dye at one point. I had asked him what brand he used, as it seemed to be, and stay bright. My pastel blue hair had long since been died, and was fading to an unattractive blond-brown-green color.

We stayed on that roof for a long time, the most random of things filling our conversation. By the time I had the sense to check my phone, it was already seven. My eyes widened and I grabbed my bag from the floor beside me and stood up. "I should go, it's getting late."

He scooted away from the door. "Do what you must." He said simply.

"You're not going?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, I think I'll stay for a little while longer."

I shrugged. "Your choice. Just don't burn the school down."

He smiled. "No promises." And with that, I made my way down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Pajamas, popcorn, Netflix and texts. That about sums up my night. I was cross-legged in the center of my comfy couch, a little while after midnight. I had really bad insomnia. My eyes jumped between Breaking Bad, and my phone. My TV was older, and my that I mean not a flat screen. It was still pretty large, and I didn't mind, it still did the job. I had my PS3 and Wii both connected to it, my Wii on, running Netflix.

Ken and I had been talking for the past few hours, he had refused to go to bed until I fell asleep.I couldn't help but smile at how sweet that was, even though he usually did that. We where talking about people from our new school, we had both already met pretty much everyone, including the blond devil.

_It was just after lunch, and I was trying to find my next class. While I was walking, I had my eyes on my schedule, and unintentionally ran right into someone. "Shi-" I fell down and landed right on my butt. I looked up and saw an asian girl with lipstick seemingly glued to her lips, a brunette girl with her eyebrow pierced, and a tall blond bimbo with clothes I swear to god where from Wal-Mart._

_"Watch where you're going!" She literally shrieked at me._

_I groaned and got up off the floor. "Why don't you?" Seriously, I at least had a reason not to._

_She just threw her badly placed extensions over her shoulder and stormed off, her followers trailing behind. _

I had learned later from Iris that the blond girl was Amber, and her little followers where Li and Charlotte.

Ken told me about how that had been picking on him, as well, despite it only being our first day. I got so mad that I decided to just go to bed before I said something I would regret. I said good night to Ken, turned off the TV, and trudged over to my bed.

* * *

**...Meant to update sooner. I just had no idea what to put. Sometimes, though, if I sit down and force myself to write, I do a pretty good job. I think this was one of those times. Anyway, I had the first third of this written for a few days, and I just wrote the rest now... so uhm.. yeah.**

**Oh, I also made this tumblr, it's an ask Kentin kind of thing, so I thought at least one of you might be kind of interested maybe.. it's askkentin-mcl. **

**~ss**


	4. Epiphany

**Friday**

It's been a great first week at Sweet Amoris. I seem to get along with everyone pretty well. I've mostly been hanging around with Castiel and Lysander at lunch, or just doing whatever. I even help Nathaniel out with some paper work in the student council room after school one day. It's only been four days, but I feel like I've known these people me whole life.

Except, of course Amber. She's still the bitchy Wal-Mart queen. It didn't help that she was picking on Ken.

But, on top of all that, I had an epiphany. If you don't know what that is, it's basically realizing something you already knew. When I was trying to fall asleep last night, I was thinking of how to get Amber to leave Ken alone, and I got to thinking about _why _I wanted her to. I mean, yes, he's my friend, but he's my friend because of all the nice things he does for me. He's kind and sweet, and doesn't expect anything in return. I realized, that I think I may feel the same way as he does for me.

* * *

**Just a short filler, I'll either add another chapter later or tomorrow, but I'll be pretty busy this evening, so I wouldn't count on it... Reviews are much appreciated darlings :3**

**~SS**


	5. Sorry

**Hey guys.. I'm sorry, but I think I'm just going to rewrite this. I hate how it's turned out, so, yeah... it'll be quite a bit different. I just hate how this has turned out and couldn't bring myself to write it. I'll update again when I have the new story up 3**

**~SS**


End file.
